


Diferentes

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Hospitals, M/M, OTPtober, Paranoid Bokuto Koutarou, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, mamostectomy, their family are bad, they are happy together, they help each other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi tentava ser aceito pela maneira que se via, mas o único que realmente o viu assim foi um desconhecido chamado Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192





	1. Diferentes (Angst)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955412) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 11: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

Akaashi estava tentando superar aquilo, não se identificar com o sexo que havia nascido. Tentou mudar o nome diversas vezes, mas ainda lhe chamavam de Keiko e ele não aguentava mais, estava saturado dessas pessoas que insistiam em lhe dizer que ele não era homem e sim uma garota, como se o órgão sexual o limitasse somente àquele gênero e, automaticamente, tivesse que se reconhecer com ele.

Quando pensou em tirar sua vida, tentou se cortar diversas vezes no banheiro, porém nunca era profundo o suficiente para que acabasse com ela. Akaashi não aguentava mais usar aqueles objetos cortantes que não serviam para nada, seu próximo passo seria se jogar de algum lugar, deixando uma carta de profunda tristeza de não ser aceito por ninguém. Aquilo espremia seu coração como se fosse uma fruta qualquer para fazer um suco natural. Não queria continuar vivendo em um mundo onde uma alma viva não o veria como queria ser visto.

Contudo, foi neste dia que ele conheceu Bokuto, e foi o rapaz de cabelos pintados de cinza que o salvou da tentativa de suicídio quando pretendia pular do prédio.

— Qual o seu problema? — A pergunta parecia sincera, assim como o dono da voz.

— Eu não sou Keiko, mas minha vida inteira tive que sê-la porque ninguém aceita meu verdadeiro eu — confessou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Agradeceu tanto por ter cortado o cabelo com corte “masculino”, como ouviu seus pais dizerem, assim como não era bonito em uma dama. — Eu não aguento mais fingir ser o que não sou.

— Então venha ser o que você é comigo — convidou o estranho. — As pessoas também não aceitam meu diagnóstico, não entendem que isso pode ser controlado por remédios, acham que sou louco e sempre serei. — Deu uma pausa, como se pensasse em como deveria continuar. — A sociedade nunca nos entenderá, mas podemos nos entender. Você quer ser o Keiji do meu Koutarou?

Akaashi parou, ele tinha pensado em vários nomes como Keitarou, Tenma, Mamoru, entre outros, nunca tinha encontrado um que se identificasse e, foi escutando um nome da boca alheia que percebeu qual era o seu verdadeiro nome.

— Só se você for o Koutarou do meu Keiji.

Foi assim que eles começaram a caminhar juntos na mesma jornada, dando todo o apoio que precisassem, defendendo um ao outro. Keiji descobriu que Koutarou era paranóico, tendo noites nas quais não conseguia dormir achando que tinha alguém o seguindo, iria machucá-lo, às vezes até falava que iria matá-lo. Com isso, acabou desvendando o que tinha por detrás do diagnóstico de transtorno de personalidade paranóide: a família Bokuto não era uma das melhores, abusaram totalmente do psicológico do filho e sempre o perseguiam, dizendo que o mundo não era lugar para gente como ele ficar. Graças à essa convivência, ele acabou desenvolvendo o transtorno e passou a desconfiar de todos ao seu redor, sendo Akaashi o único que não conseguiu cem por centro.

A sua resposta para isso foi “ _ você parecia quebrado que nem eu _ ”, ela nunca falhava em partir o coração do mais novo — constatou aquilo quando decidiram que frequentariam terapia e teve que preencher os formulários.

Os primeiros meses foram difíceis, todas as noites em claro pensando que não deveriam estar ali sempre apareciam para os assombrar, contudo as doces palavras dos psicólogos e psiquiatras, contando-lhes que eles não eram anormais porém a sociedade ainda não compreende tudo que é diferente do que consideram “normal”, acalmavam-nos. Eles mostraram a eles que não necessitam ser perfeitos para o mundo aceitá-los, mas sim estarem satisfeitos com quem são e, assim, seguir a vida à procura de um caminho que os agradem.

Naquela época, isso tinha sido bastante perturbador para Keiji, pois como seria aceito se nem ele mesmo se aceitava, principalmente aquele maldito corpo. Quantas vezes Koutarou não teve que impedi-lo de se machucar, de parar de tentar tirar a própria vida o abraçando, confortando-o, sempre falando que estaria ali por ele.

E quantas vezes Bokuto ficou paranóico, alegando estar sendo perseguido por seus pais, que o encontraram e agora iriam sequestrá-lo, afastá-lo da única pessoa que o compreendia. Sempre que isso acontecia, Akaashi estava ali para consolá-lo, abraçava e beijava todo seu rosto, mostrando-lhe que estava com ele e nunca sairia do seu lado.

Eles sabiam que não seriam abandonados, principalmente quando o sentimento de amor começou a fazer parte da relação deles. Não se importavam se ambas os familiares fossem ruins e não os apoiassem, eles só precisavam um do outro para seguir em diante e seria isso que fariam.


	2. Amarílis e Azaleias (Flores)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 20: Flores/Presentes

Ele já estava há dois dias naquela sala e não aguentava mais aquela parede branca. Queria saber onde estava seu namorado, que até o momento ainda não tinha aparecido naquele dia. Estava com receio dele ter sido barrado pela equipe médica por estar tomando medicações e eles acharem que Koutarou podia machucar alguém, aí eles chamariam a polícia para arrastá-lo, deixando-o ali sozinho durante mais tempo até que pudesse sair e procurar por ele.

Mais pensamentos catastróficos invadiam sua mente, Akaashi já estava enlouquecendo até que ouviu a porta abrir e olhou para lá rapidamente, esperando ver aquele cabelo acinzentado com preto para que pudesse se acalmar, pois sabia que seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram com o nervosismo. Assim que viu o rapaz, sentiu seu organismo descansar, voltou a apoiar as costas no colchão, nem tinha percebido que tinha sentado na cama.

— Cheguei — disse, sorrindo. Estava segurando um buquê de amarílis e azaleias.

— Por que as flores? — perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Tinha achado bonito os tons.

— Para lhe parabenizar pela mastectomia, meu amor. — O sorriso aumentou em seu rosto enquanto se aproximava da cama. Colocou delicadamente o ramalhete no colo dele e pegou uma de suas mãos. — Para deixar claro o quanto te admiro, o quão bonito você é e que estou feliz por você.

Bokuto beijou sua mão delicadamente, fitando os olhos azuis que agora estavam marejados. Devagar, botou a mão alheia em seu rosto e se aproximou de Keiji, juntando suas testas depois de distribuir vários beijos pelo seu rosto.

— Como você se sente?

— Finalmente eu mesmo.

Eles sorriram, sabiam que estariam ali sempre para se apoiar e auxiliar um ao outro, pois desde o início, eles eram e continuarão sendo o Keiji e o Koutarou deles.


End file.
